Bill's Surprise
by billfan80
Summary: Bill and Sookie have a very Sexy reunion after a few days apart and later Bill has a surprise for Sookie  WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY STRONG ADULT CONTENT SO ANYONE UNDER 18 OR ANYONE EASILY OFFENDED DON'T READ, THANKYOU
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of a Bill and Sookie Trilogy**

**A story with Bill and Sookie together as they should be ( written from Sookie's POV)**  
><strong>this is my first attempt at fan fic(and my first attempt at writing smut) and i had no Beta ,hope you like it and feel free to comment. Contains smut and romance but mostly smut ;-)<strong>

**Sadly i don't own Bill (if i did we would be permently locked in a light tight space ;-) ), all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them and promise to give them back**

**chapter 1**

I checked the door was locked for the third time , i'm not paranoid it's just after a year of supernatural creatures trying to kill me i'm just a bit more careful than i used to be. I looked at the clock 7.30 ,sunset was in 15 minutes and i was waiting for bill .Tonight would be special it was a few days since we had seen each other , i'd been working extra hours at the bar to help out sam till he could find a another waitress to cover for the one who had quit a week ago after discovering she'd have to work weekend nights ( in a bar imagine that ) even though she'd been told that when sam had interviewed her, sam wasn't having much luck with waitresses lately they didn't seem to last 2 minutes.

Bill had been busy doing some work on his house although he was being quite sneaky about it and wouldn't tell me exactly what he was doing just that it was a surprise. So due to this we had agreed to not see each other for a few days cos we were both so busy but man was i missing him , i was missing his beautiful blue eye's ,his sexy voice , his incredable body , the way he made me feel about myself and of course the amazing sex that i had grown accustomed to since my vampire came into my life. Hopefully we would rectify that tonight . I ran into my room and took a look at the sexy underwear i had set aside for tonight ,a beautiful purple colour which bill loved .The set was silky and sexy but hopefully i wouldn't be wearing it for long , now with only 10 minutes till sunset i quickly changed into the sexy set and slipped a pretty little blue dress over the top i had already done my hair and makeup .

I was getting giddy not long now and Bill would be here . A knock at the door a few minutes later startled me from the daydream i had been having about Bill , checking who it was first i opened the door and there stood my miracle looking amazing in a blue shirt that made his blue eyes stand out more than usual . Bill smiled that smile the kind that stops your breath and makes your heart race , i returned the smile ,"Sookie" Bill said in that voice that made me weak in the knee's , "hi honey" i replied unable to take my eye's off his beautiful stepped forward a beautiful bunch of flowers in his hand, lillies and orchids my favourites.

He handed me the flowers and leaned forward to kiss me, slow at first then faster and more passionate his tongue probing my open mouth ,mine returning the favour. Suddenly he placed his hands in my hair and pulled me closer into the kiss , after a few minutes i had to pull away i was feeling dizzy. I looked up at Bill who at the moment had a smug look on his face " i'm afraid you flowers have gotten a little bit squashed , lets put them down before we do anymore damage" Bill said "thank you Bill they're beautiful , and my favourites, you spoil me" i said "that's exactly what i plan on doing tonight" he said suddenly taking my hand and placing it on the large bulge that was now quite evident in his jeans. "Do you feel what your doing to me miss stackhouse" he replied "oh yes" was all i could say, he pulled me close "well then lets see how i'm affecting you" he breathed into my ear (i know vampires don't breath but you get what i mean) .Suddenly he pulled my left leg up and hitched it around his hip and slipped his hands between my legs pushing the silk panties aside and slid two fingers inside me "well i can tell i'm having quite an affect on you too" as suddenly as he had entered me he withdrew his fingers taking a look at the wetness now on them and with me watching he placed those fingers in his mouth . He closed his eyes and moaned softly , he removed his fingers from mouth licking as he went ,"Sookie" he growled and the next thing i knew my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying me with vampire speed to my bedroom

**Please review you lovely readers, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back  
><strong>

**chapter 2**

On entering my bedroom Bill slowed his pace down , i looked at the bed thinking that he would throw me down on it, but i was wrong boy was i wrong insted he walked (with me still wrapped around him) at human pace over to my dressing table (all the while nuzzling my neck) and with one quick sweep of his arm removed the contents . He carefully sat me down on the (antique i might add) dressing table and in what seemed to be only a second he had removed my bra and my now rather damp panties. Another second and his clothes were gone too and i just had to marvel at his naked body. His magnificent chest , those shoulders,those arms, those legs ,one thing i definately could not miss was his huge dick ,hard and ready for me . Before i could even think, he entered me, thrusting his greatness deep inside my now very wet pussy ,every thrust took my breath away and a small part of me wondered if he kept up this intensity would the dresser hold up as it was rather old, although i didn't wonder that for long as he placed both hand on my ass and pulled me forward angling me so that he could penetrate me deeper .Although i hadn't realised this was possible he was now in me deeper than he had ever been before . I didn't think i could hold on much longer , i screamed his name, the force of his thrust sending me over the edge and closer to orgasm. I was about to come but i knew what i wanted while i came and so did he , i turned my head to the side exposing my bare neck . This was too much for him, i suddenly felt the small prick of his fangs as they entered my neck and then i knew i couldn't hold back any longer, i came harder than i ever had before. I felt my cum pour from me onto him all the while screaming in pleasure as he fucked me while drinking from me. It was too much for him too as i felt him burst inside me filling me with his plentiful cum

Breathlessly (well i was ,he pretended to be cos he knew i liked it) we just stared into each others eyes . He was still inside me and i thought it was about to start over again, i was wrong. Never taking his eyes off my face he slowly withdrew his huge cock,smiling at my reaction that the sensation of his moving inside me was causing,"you are amazing Sookie" he growled while leaning in to nibble at my earlobe, slowly moving his mouth and kissing the side of my face down to my lips. Kissing me all the time , one of his hands lifted up to stroke my hair and pull me closer to him while his other moved to my left breast to stroke the nipple .I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, my hot pussy aching for him to be inside me again. He was kissing me fiercely now his tongue exploring my mouth , when i slowly licked his fangs the sound he made was almost primal, he pulled away and stared at me "i want to taste you Sookie" and with that he started kissing down my already overheated body making me moan with every kiss. He stopped momenterally to suck my hard nipples in turn while caressing my breasts with his perfect large cool hands .

He then carried on down my body, kneeling on the floor. He parted my legs with those strong hands , looking at my wet mound a shiver ran through him and he seductively ran his long tongue over his fangs and then his lips. "Damn it sookie, you look so delicious" he moaned, he then used his long cool fingers to open my wet lips and then carefully so not to nip me with his fangs he began kissing me up my inner thighs each one in turn. As he reached the top he looked up and with fire in those incredable blue eyes said "watch me Sookie" and i jerked in surprise and pleasure as his long cool tongue entered me and his thumb and forefinger began rubbing my clit. I could feel i was on the edge again, his tongue was exploring my pussy like it was the first time (it wasn't but i never tired of it). I could hear a low moan begin at the back of his throat, i placed my legs over his shoulders and placed my hands in his soft sexy hair pushing his head closer onto me , his tongue was probing deeper now , i was almost there.

"Do it Bill, bite me" i screamed, suddenly he pulled his tongue out of my pussy and replaced it with 3 of his his very talented fingers and still rubbing my clit with his thumb , he bit down on my thigh .He was drinking from my femoral artery his favourite place to drink from me , i loved it too and as usual the sensation of him doing this to me brought me to climax. He removed his fangs ,licking the wound to seal it and moved his tongue to my pussy to lick up the cum that was now running out of me.

I was exhasted but i wasn't done yet it was his turn now . Carefully pulling his head back to look at me i smiled at him and slowly pulled him up to me . He was face to face with me now , i stared into his eyes and said "i love you Bill Compton" "i love you too Miss Stackhouse" was his reply i pulled him to me and kissed him , tasting myself on his tongue.

I had one hand in his hair the other i slowly ran down his perfect chest down his perfect stomach , to his perfect cock and i then began running my hand up and down his incredable length. He was growing harder in my hands now . I stopped to push him back a little so i could get down from the dresser and down on my knees . Taking his hard cock in my hand again i began to rub up and down it while running my tongue over the tip . I felt him shiver and looked up at him to make sure he was watching this time "watch me Bill" i said and plunged my head forward taking his whole shaft in my mouth . I heard him moan , slowly at first i began to move up and down his hard dick pushing my tongue against the tip evey time i reached the top .I picked up pace and while i was using my mouth to pleasure his dick i used my hand to squeeze his balls just enough to make him gasp in ecstasy.

He took his hands and placed them in my hair pushing my head down to take more of him in. I lifted my free arm up to him , he moved his mouth to my wrist . He was close now i could feel his cock throbbing in my mouth and with a shudder he came filling my mouth with his sweet essence and biting my wrist at the same time to take some of me inside him aswell . After i swallowed down all he had given me i pulled my mouth back licking his cock as i went . I stood up and looked at him ,he smiled "Sookie you are incredable, you know just what to do to me" he said , "well it's only fair as you know just what to do to me" i said with a smile .Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms "we've been quite dirty tonight Miss Stackhouse, how does a nice hot shower sound, to clean us up before we get dirty again" he said with that naughty glint in his eye , "sounds perfect Mr Compton" was the only reply i could get out as he was kissing me again while carrying me into the bathroom

**Please review you lovely readers, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**chapter 3**

Bill carefully set me down in the bathroom , he turned the shower on and turned to me with a look in his eyes that was unmistakable ,a combination of love and pure lust . Reaching over he scooped me into his arms again "i can't wait to see you wet again miss Stackhouse "i giggled "oh i'm already there Mr Compton" i replied , with that he kissed me with an intensity that i was sure would make me combust .

He stepped into the shower with me still in his arms and before i could blink he had swung me round so that i was now wrapped around his waist.  
>He pushed me against the wall and entered me, i screamed in pleasure at his hard cock now thrusting into me with such force i was sure we would bore through the bathroom wall. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face to mine to kiss him , his tongue felt amazing , he was doing things with his tongue and his cock that was making me lose total control. Each thrust of his hardness inside my hot wet pussy and each movement of his long talented tongue inside my open mouth, was sending me closer to orgasm . I had never been this wet before , it felt like he had never been this hard before . His cock was pulsing inside me he was close i could tell , i tilted my head to the side "cum with me Bill , bite me and cum with me" .<br>I screamed as my orgasm overwelmed me , his fangs sunk in to my neck at the same time as he convulsed inside me spilling his seed in me it mixing with the cum that was now pouring out of my pussy and on to his still hard cock.

Slowly he withdrew from me as a aftershock went through my body making me tremble , he chuckled a little at my reaction, he sounded pleased. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, not quite sure if i could stand or not , the force of my orgasm had left my legs feeling like jelly,it wasn't a bad feeling it was just a little odd. I looked up in to the eyes of my vampire and smiled, he looked just how i felt, happy and very satisfied."I thought the idea of the shower was to get us clean, not for us to get even filthier" i said with mock innocence "i am sorry" he replied ," but seeing you naked ,  
>watching the water run down your beautiful body , over your perfect, magnificent breasts was just too much for me to take, if anything it is your own fault i cannot control myself , you are just too breathtaking" and then he kissed me again.<p>

Bill reached over and picked up the soap and the wash cloth "turn around Sookie, let me wash your back" he said in that voice that made my knees weak.  
>Slowly i turned around pulling my wet hair round from my back so he could get a clear view. Starting at my shoulders Bill slowly started to wash me with the cloth .I could feel his fingers through the cloth , his skilled hands massaging as he went .Every touch felt like an electic shock straight to my core. I could feel the wetness between my legs start to build and he hadn't even finished with my back yet, if he carried on at this rate i would be a puddle on the shower floor by the time he was done .<p>

Bill finished washing my back and started to rub the soap against my left leg , up the out side then the inside , he repeated this with the right leg. I didn't know how much more i could take, my excitement was building inside me . Bill reached the top of right leg , tenderly caressing my inner thigh, he had had my blood so he knew how i was feeling , he could smell my arousal building in my quivering pussy. Slowly he ran his tongue along the inside of my inner thigh , then he turned me around to face him. He gripped my waist with one hand holding me upright and with the other grabbed my right leg and placed it on his broad shoulder and using the same hand he slipped between my legs using his long cool fingers to part my now burning drenched lips and began to rub my clit. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back the feeling was so intense, but he hadn't finished .While still using his skilled hand to pleasure my throbbing clit he buried his face into my wet mound and slowly began to lick his way to my opening , where he thust his long talented tongue inside my now pulsing cunt . "Yes Bill yes " i screamed unable to hold back the words any longer, as his tongue kept up it's steady rhythm and his fingers working their magic. I could feel myself coming with what felt like earth shattering force and suddenly replacing his tongue with 3 of this long cool fingers to prolong my orgasm he sunk his fangs into my thigh causing me to cum all over those long beautiful fingers . Carefully he removed his fangs and licked the small puncture wounds on my thigh to seal them then he moved his tongue back to my saturated pussy and began to lap up the cum that was still flowing freely. I heard him moan in pleasure at the taste . Hearing this and feeling his tongue licking at my juices flowing out of my centre caused me to cum again , it was so soon after the last time ,i was now breathless.

Bill now began licking up my stomach , pausing to lick my belly button and then continuing to lick up my body until he reached my breasts and in turn carefully sucked each of my nipples that were hard from his touch. He continued kissing my body making his way up, he nuzzled my neck and then kissed me on the mouth . I could taste myself on his lips. "Do you know how good you taste Sookie" he growled and lifted up the hand he'd used to pleasure me with,his fingers still dipping with my cum "would you like to", i didn't answer but he could feel what i was feeling. With that he took one finger and ran it over my lips and then he slipped that finger into my mouth , then slowly pulling it out so that i could taste myself. He then took the other 2 fingers and put them in his own mouth moaning in pleasure again at the taste..

I couldn't take anymore, it was time to give. Bill had his eyes closed and his fingers still in his mouth so i reached down and took his huge cock in my hand and began to run my fingers up and down it . He gasped and opened his eyes and looked down . He watched me as i began tossing him off , his dick growing ever harder in my hand, while still rubbing him i got to my knees and licked the tip of his beautiful cock. He gasped again and then i took him into my mouth as far as i could . Using my hand to rub at the base i moved my mouth up and down his now quivering cock sucking harder , pushing my tongue into the tip every time i reached it . I wanted him to cum , i wanted him to cum in my mouth , i wanted to taste him the same as he had tasted me .  
>"Sookie" he growled , he was coming now , i picked up speed , running my teeth over his shaft just enough to cause him slight pain , which only seemed to intensify his orgasm . He cried out as he came inside my mouth , i kept sucking , milking his cock for every last drop of his sweet cum until he was spent.<p>

**Please review you lovely readers, thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**chapter 4**

After Bill had dried us both with the big white fluffy towels i had bought especially for us he carried me to the bed and gentley placed me on it . He leaned over and kissed me whispering "i love you Sookie" " i love you too Bill" i replied. Something about me tonight surprised me. I felt more powerful, more sexual, more in control than i'd ever been before ,i wasn't sure why maybe it was the blood bond, maybe it was as simple as i wasn't that scared little virginal girl i had been before i met Bill. I was a sexual being and he had brought it out in me , i felt i could do anything, say anything ,ask anything. I Slowly slid to the other side of the bed away from Bill .He had a confused look on his face "Sookie is something wrong"he asked ,concern in his voice. "Not at all, Bill if i asked you to do something, would you do it" i said looking into his eyes,"Sookie i would do anything for you , you know that" he replied ,  
>i knew it but part of me had to ask . He looked into my eyes as he asked "what is it you want me to do" "fuck yourself for me Bill, i want you to take your huge dick in your hands and fuck yourself in front of me , i want you to look at me while you are doing it ".<p>

He was a little shocked as i had never been so brazen so forthright before ,he took his cock in his hands and began to stroke himself all the while looking at me. I could feel myself getting wetter with every stroke of his hand. Slowly i spread my legs open letting him see my hot pussy getting wetter, a result of what he was doing for me. I started to rub my breasts , pinching the nipples that were now hard from watching my love pleasure himself . I could hear him groan due to a combination of masterbating and seeing my wet cunt ."Bill would you like me to fuck myself" i asked slightly breathlessly "yes" he growled still stroking his now hard dick. Still tweeking my nipple with my left hand i quickly moved my right hand down between my legs and slid 2 fingers into my now dripping pussy . Bills eyes were on fire now at seeing me play with myself ,sliding my fingers in and out of my wet folds and moaning at the sensation .

Suddenly it was all too much for us both and he almost flew across the bed on top of me pulled my legs round his waist and thrust his deep cock in to my now very very wet folds . He was so deep inside me the feeling was intense, i screamed his name "yes Bill faster , please fuck me faster, fuck me harder"  
>and in that instance he sank his fangs into my neck as we came together.<p>

Lying in Bills arms felt amazing , as did the aftershocks now hitting my body. Bill took my hand and tenderly kissed each of my fingers. His other hand pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes, "Sookie it is almost dawn and i must retire to my resting place ", i hated this time although i knew he had to go even though he didn't want to. I pulled him closer to me "i'm going to use my hiding place at my house , there are things i need to take care of when i rise but i ask you to come over when you finish your shift at merlotte's " i nodded, " i have something to show you " and with that he kissed my forehead got dressed and left. Within a few minutes i was sound asleep and dreaming of my vampire.

The following day my shift at merlotte's was a total nightmare , the place was packed, it seemed like every redneck asshole in the area had decided to come in for a drink and everyone of them was broadcasting like a loud speaker and mostly about me . As i took a pitcher of dixie draft over to table 4 the guy at the table behind me was thinking "_**so that's the Stackhouse bitch, i bet she's up for anything if she's willing to fuck a vampire, i wouldn't mind fucking that sweet little ass"**_ , i lost my temper , i turned to him and tipped the pitcher of beer over his head , he stood up and attempted to hit me but of course i heard what he was planning and ducked he stumbled forward and then i brought my tray down on his head.

Sam rushed over faster than i'd ever seen him do in his human form and together with Terry Bellefleur they grabbed the redneck and his friends and threw them out of the bar. Sam walked back in , looked at me and said "Sookie my office NOW". Oh crap i was in trouble now, sheepishly i followed Sam into his office , i wish i could tell what he was thinking but being a shifter his thoughts are all fuzzy. I braced myself for Sam's wrath, what happened next shocked me , Sam turned and pulled me into his arms "you ok Sookie?, what did that asshole do to you?" , i pulled back and looked at Sam his eye's showed nothing but concern "i'm ok Sam , it's just the things they were thinking , almost everyone out there was thinking the same thing and i just couldn't block the m out , i lost my temper and i shouldn't have done , i'm so sorry". I was almost crying now the effects of today started to overwhelm me. Sam took my hand and led me to his chair "don't worry Sookie , i know you wouldn't do something like that unless you were driven to it " he smiled that Sam smile and i couldn't help return it . Sam took my hand "Sook you only have 15 minutes left of your shift, why don't you go home or go to bill's ,i'll cover your tables " i stood and hugged Sam and handed him my apron"thanks Sam" i said as i tried not to cry. I was pissed at the asshole redneck for what he thought but i was more pissed at myself for letting him get to me, i grabbed my purse from the draw in Sams office and went out to the parking lot to go to my car , i just wanted to get to Bill

As i got to my car i noticed the sun had almost set, by the time i got to Bill's it would be dark and Bill would be awake .The thought of him immediately made me feel better and as i drove closer to the old compton house the pressure in my head that had been building through my shift began to subside. I pulled up out side Bill's house and smiled , i could see the fire burning and the lamps were on, Bill was i made my way up the front steps of his house ,  
>over the porch and opened the front door calling his name as i entered.<p>

Bill wasn't in the living room, i looked around then i heard his sexy voice coming from the top of the stairs "Sookie sweetheart you're here, please come up stairs i have something i wish to show you " i wondered what it could be as the only thing i wanted to see right now was him. I rushed up the stairs and ran right into him . Bill caught me with those strong arms of his and pulled me in and kissed me.I felt if he continued to kiss me like this then my legs would give in , he sensed this and pulled away smiling at me "i've missed you , darling' he whispered to me "please close your eyes i have a surprise for you" i did as he asked but he still put one hand over my eyes "so you don't cheat "he told me with a smile in his voice. he carefully guided me forward an after a few seconds he stopped, removed his hand an said "open your eyes Sookie".

I opened my eyes and gasped ,the room was filled with roses and where there had once been his bedroom window was now a solid wall , "i hate having to leave you in bed at dawn, now i don't have to" he whispered to my ear from behind me ,while putting his arms around me and pulling me closer. I couldn't speak the words would not come out, i could feel my eyes begin to tear, "say something Sookie" Bill begged . I turned and kissed him "Bill it's wonderful" i said as his lips moved down my neck . I closed my eyes as his lips continued to caress my neck , suddenly he stopped , i opened my eyes and for the second time in a matter of minutes gasped.

Bill was down on one knee , he was holding a black velvet ring box open with a ring inside that had one of the biggest diamonds i had ever seen "miss Stackhouse" he said with tears in his voice " i love you , you are my beat of my undead heart , my lover ,my best friend and my soul mate , would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife " .

I didn't even have to think about my answer as i knew immedately what it would be "yes Bill Compton i will marry you"i said crying happy tears and with that he lovingly and carefully placed the ring on my finger "thank you " he breathed and kissed me. My life suddenly became clear to me, i would move in here where our bedroom was now lightproof (he'd thought of everything) and become mrs Compton and be happier than i ever thought was possible, i wasn't crazy i knew it wouldn't be easy , that we would have our challenges but that we would get through them together.

Bill picked me up in his arms and carried me over to our bed . For the rest of the night my fiancee made love to me until dawn arrived and for the very first time we spent the day asleep in each others arms.

**please review if you like and even if you don't as all comments help me improve thanks**

**Part 2 of the trilogy is called the Date, if you liked Bill's Surprise please read and review :-)  
><strong>


End file.
